


The King's Daughters

by HanksLady



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanksLady/pseuds/HanksLady
Summary: King Alfred's elder daughter, Editha, has an arranged marriage at the age of 19. Aethelbert treats her badly so when she and her maid, Afra, are kidnapped by evil Skorpa, she has to decide which is her best option. It turns out not to be such a difficult decision after all, as Skorpa fails to live up to his terrible reputation.The future of Wessex then falls upon young Aethelflaed's shoulders, and with a similar unpleasant arranged marriage to Aethelred, it seems her only option will be to follow in her sister's footsteps.
Relationships: Erik/Aethelflaed, Skorpa/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sank into the soothing hot water of the metal tub my maid, Afra, had prepared for me. My wedding night had not been what I hoped it would be, or what I had imagined after the stories of love and romance I’d heard from Afra. Aethelbert did not love me, or at least he did not behave as if he did. 

“Oh, Lady.” Afra gently touched my shoulder.

“How bad is it?” I glanced at the purple finger marks at the tops of my arms. My upper back hurt where he had pinned me facedown to the bed with one hand. 

“There is a bruise forming. He was rough?”

“Very.” I scrunched my face into a scowl, summoning up determination and anger to stop myself crying. Afra hadn’t seen the blood from below. I had stepped into the water quickly before she saw, and it was not something I cared to talk about. 

“I am so sorry, Lady.”

“Can you not call me Editha?” I sighed. “We grew up together.”

“But I am here to serve you now.”

“You are my friend,” I pointed out, frustrated. Everything about my life was frustrating. As a younger teenager I had trained in swordcraft and learned to ride a horse. I had dreamed of falling in love one day, marrying a fine suitor and having a family. But my parents had chosen my husband in order to join the lands of Wessex and Mercia. Aethelbert at first had appeared a pleasant, sweet-faced young man, but he was weak and spiteful, which had quickly become evident the moment we left the wedding feast. My hopes of a loving husband were dashed.

“Yes, I am, Lady. Always. But things are different now.”

“I wish I had not married. I would have liked to choose for myself. To choose someone who might love me.”

“We all dream of it,” Afra said wistfully.

“You too?”

“There is a young man.” She blushed suddenly. “But I doubt he would look at me.”

“Who is he?”

“A warrior. He fights with Lord Uhtred.”

I smiled. “Perhaps one day you will get your dream. For me, it is too late.”

Weeks passed. I found relief in the fact that Aethelbert did not spend much time with me and only came to me at night on rare occasions. That ordeal lasted only minutes and he slept in his own chamber afterwards. I hid the bruises from everyone except Afra.

I passed my time reading or helping my mother care for my younger sister Aethelflaed, and my brother Edward. I was not allowed to leave the castle, and my much-loved swordcraft was refused. In fact, my father’s servant who had trained me, was instructed to keep his distance from me. At nineteen years old, I was lonely and longed for something more, but all I could see was years ahead of more of the same. If only somehow, I could leave, but where could I go? The King’s daughter could not simply walk away and find a life elsewhere.

“Why are you not eating?” Aethelbert scowled at me across the table we shared for our meals as I picked, birdlike, at the food in front of me, lost in my thoughts. 

“I am not hungry.”

“You are too pale.”

“I spend too much time indoors.” I straightened in my seat. “I used to enjoy riding my horse. I am rarely able to do that now.”

Aethelbert’s eyes narrowed and I sensed anger brewing, but then he blinked and his face relaxed. “You will accompany me on a journey very soon. Perhaps then you will lose your sulky disposition.”

“A journey? Where?” Anywhere would be a blessing, even in his company. Anything to escape these walls for even a day.

“Cornwallum. I have business there.”

“The King’s business?”

Now, Aethelbert frowned again. “My business. You will not speak of it. Not even to your big-mouthed maid.”

I bristled but nodded meekly. “Very well. I would very much like to accompany you.”

“You will bring Afra to attend to your needs.”

“How long will the journey take?” I asked eagerly.

“Perhaps as long as twenty days.”

I smiled and began to eat. Twenty days away from home. Even in Aethelbert’s company and under whatever restrictions he was to place upon me, I would be able to ride out in the countryside and I would enjoy every moment. 

The journey was to begin the following morning, and I spent the night awake and alone, dreaming of possible scenarios where I would never return. I imagined being swept away by a handsome prince who so desired me, that he gave a generous amount of silver to Aethelbert to release me from my vows. Another idea was one where our party was attacked by Danes and I was kidnapped by their surprisingly kind and respectful leader and taken away to Denmark—even less likely than the first imagining, but dreams were all I had and I could at least indulge myself in those for a while. 

Aethelbert forbid me from speaking to my siblings, my mother, or the King about our plans, and we left without saying goodbye. Afra rode at my side on an old nag they had found for the purpose, while I rode my trusted mare that my father had given me for my fifteenth birthday. The days passed slowly, with miserable rain and wet, muddy camps each night. By the time we reached our destination—a meadow where we set up camp close to the border of Cornwallum—all of our party were soaked and tired. I was grateful to change out of my wet clothes and snuggle into a pile of animal furs to sleep, while Afra dried my garments by a fire. Aethelbert resided in a separate tent and barely spoke to me, for which I was grateful. 

The following morning, the rain stopped, and the sun emerged. Everyone’s spirits lifted and I ate breakfast with enthusiasm as I wondered what the day had in store for us. As I emerged from my tent, I saw Aethelbert and his men mounting their horses ready to ride away.

“Where are they going?” I asked Afra. “What about us?”

“Your husband said only to Oscar that they were attending to their business,” Afra said, indicating Oscar, the aged man appointed to care for my horse and Afra’s and apparently keep an eye on us, too. 

“How long will they be gone?”

“A day. Maybe two.”

I smiled. “Then we have the place to ourselves.”

“There is a river close by, running through those trees,” Afra said, pointing. “Perhaps you would like to bathe.”

“I would love to.” I smiled wider. “Will you join me?”

We made our way to the river and stripped off our clothing. I sank into the delicious cool water and closed my eyes. These moments of freedom were precious, and I found myself dreaming again of rescue by some gallant soldier, or prince, or… even a marauding heathen. Anyone to take me away from Aethelbert. My rear was still sore from his last assault and I did not understand this strange behaviour. It certainly was not what Afra had told me to expect and I had been too embarrassed to broach the subject with her. 

After a while when the cool water began to feel too cold, we climbed out onto the grassy bank and dressed again. Afra helped me to dry my fair hair and carefully combed the tangles from it so it hung to my waist. Then we made our way back to the camp.

The day passed pleasantly and that night, I slept better than I had since I had been married. I woke to another beautiful sunny day and emerged from the tent with a smile on my face. I sat on a tree stump to eat the gruel Afra made for me, then took a walk to the river. As I was returning to the tent, I heard distant hoofbeats. My mare whinnied at the sound of approaching horses, and I hurried to where Afra and Oscar waited. 

“It is the Lord Aethelbert and his men,” Oscar told us as the horsemen came into view. 

My heart sank. He was back so soon. I had hoped for another day at least. I took my seat on the stump again and tried not to look as disappointed as I felt. My moment of freedom was over, and no amount of dreaming would bring it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the camp close to the border with Cornwallum, Editha narrowly escapes another humiliating experience with Aethelbert. But her saviour comes in the form of much-feared Skorpa. As things about to get worse for her?

Chapter 2

Aethelbert did not speak to me directly but announced to the whole party that his business was not yet finished and that we would remain at the camp at least one more night, possibly two. I was left alone with Afra for the rest of the day and night and again, I slept reasonably well and awoke to a fine day. After breakfast, Aethelbert approached me and I hid my displeasure behind a small smile.

“Walk with me,” he ordered and turned away, expecting me to hurry to his side. I rose slowly from my tree stump and followed him. “Hurry,” he snapped over his shoulder. 

I walked quicker. “Where are we going, Lord?”

“To find a place where we can be alone for a time.”

My heart sank. It was unlike him to want to make use of me again so soon, and I did not relish the idea of it happening in the open air. What if someone were to come upon us? 

“Please, not here,” I protested.

Impatient, he turned and grabbed my wrist, then tugged me along with him more quickly towards the trees bordering the river. “You are my wife. You will do your duty when I request it.”

“You seem to take pleasure in causing me pain,” I retorted. “Your actions are strange and unnatural.”

He halted and spun around, his face flushing red. “You dare to insult me?” He released my arm and clenched his fist, which quickly connected with my stomach. I bent double, gasping for breath. “Be thankful your face remains unmarked.”

Blinking back tears, I looked around me to see if I could find anything I could use to defend myself. I was tired of his treatment and putting up with it was not in my nature. I had learned to be strong and to take care of myself, so why should I suffer this? But I saw nothing—not a branch or a stone—only the river rushing by behind me. I straightened up, still panting.

“Lord!” One of Aethelbert’s soldiers shouted out and the sound of pounding hooves came from the direction in which our party had returned the day before. “Danes!”

Aethelbert turned from me and began to run back to the camp, leaving me alone in the trees. My heart raced as I watched the approaching group of horsemen—I estimated at least fifty of them. They swarmed down on the camp, swords and axes drawn. Aethelbert and his soldiers began to fight them, and blood fell, along with men from both sides. 

I watched, horrified, as one of the attackers swung his axe and severed one of our warriors' heads. Unsure what to do, I crept closer to the tents. Afra burst from ours and ran towards me. “No, Lady! Stay there!” she cried. 

“Who are they?”

“Danes. They will likely take you and me if we are caught.”

In that moment, I saw freedom. If Aethelbert died here, I would not have to suffer the pain and humiliation of his attentions anymore. I watched, both hopeful and repulsed at the same time, as some of the Danes sprang from their horses and slayed one warrior after another. Aethelbert was still on his feet, but after having run towards the attack just minutes earlier, now he ran away from it, towards me again.

“We must hide!” He grabbed me roughly by the arm. 

“It is too late.” Still facing the fight, I watched as a rider on a white horse bore down on us, brandishing a blood-slick sword. Tangled dark blond hair flew around his head, and a grey and white animal skin hung like a cloak from his shoulders. He appeared much older than the other warriors—possibly my father’s age. His teeth were red and bloody, and his beard was stained with it. I took in all of this detail in the seconds it took for him to reach us and jump to the ground. 

“Editha!” Aethelbert’s hand tightened on my wrist, almost crushing it, and I tried to pull free. 

“Let me go!”

The Dane in front of us grinned, flashing his reddened teeth, and looked me up and down with obvious insolence. My cheeks burned and I lowered my gaze. Furious, Aethelbert released me and raised his sword. With a quick slash of his own sword, the Dane sliced off Aethelbert’s hand and it fell, still clutching his weapon, to his feet. Howling and gripping the bloody stump, he dropped to his knees. As the blood spurted all around, I jumped away from him, hoping to avoid having it splatter onto me. As my foot caught on a tussock, I stumbled forward and bumped against the Dane’s chest. 

“Well, well. It is a pleasant day when royalty throws itself into my arms.” He smirked and wrapped his free arm securely around my waist. I found myself unable to move, as I braced my hands against his chest in an effort to create a little distance between us. “Clearly your woman prefers a real man,” he added to Aethelbert. 

Aethelbert’s response was a groan of agony as his blood continued to spill into the grass. A moment later, I found myself being steered away from him towards the white horse which grazed happily under a tree. The Dane sheathed his sword, grabbed my waist, and swung me into the air. “Up you go,” he said as he seated me on the animal’s back. 

“My maid.” I pointed in the direction of Afra. 

“She comes too.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“My fortress. Your freedom will command much silver.” He climbed onto the horse behind me and gathered up the reins. 

Strangely, one of my dreams appeared to be coming true. A handsome prince would of course have been preferable to a Dane with bloody teeth, but where he thought my freedom would be my return to the King and Aethelbert, in reality freedom was at this moment, seated on a stranger’s horse to be carried away to a distant fort. I did not yet think about what may happen to me when I got there. 

“Who are you?” I asked as we joined his group. I tried not to look too closely at the bodies scattered around the camp. Afra struggled tearfully in the grip of another Dane on the back of his horse.

“My name is Skorpa.”

I gasped. I had heard of him. Everyone had heard of him. He was the most feared Dane in the country, known for slaughtering men and often killing them by tearing into their necks with his teeth. He and his men left a trail of gore and ravished females wherever they went. Perhaps my dream had come true with far too much realism, and I was about to be thrown into a worse situation than the one I left behind. 

He chuckled in my ear. “I assume my reputation has preceded me.”

“Y-yes.”

“You need not worry. My men will not touch you if they want to keep their heads.”

I wanted to ask what he planned to do with me himself but did not quite have the courage. “What about Afra, my maid?” I asked again. “Please do not let them hurt her.”

He did not answer but turned the horse in a tight circle and shouted out to his men to follow us. My mare trotted after us, reins trailing. 

“Cherry! My horse!” I exclaimed. 

“You are a needy wench, are you not?” Skorpa huffed and warm breath fanned my cheek. I shivered and tried to tell myself that the small spike of excitement somewhere deep inside me was horror. “You! Hagen!” he yelled at a nearby rider. “Bring the chestnut horse.”

The Dane named Hagen caught Cherry’s reins and secured them to the back of his saddle.

“Satisfied?” Skorpa urged his own mount forward to the front of the group. 

“Thank you.” 

We travelled steadily for perhaps an hour until a fortress came into sight on the crest of a hill. Skorpa remained silent, giving me the opportunity to think. What lay in store for me? Apparently, he would ransom me, but in the meantime, what would he do with me? And if my father paid what was asked, what then? If Aethelbert lived presumably I would be returned to him. What was the better choice? A man with unnatural urges who thought striking his wife was acceptable, or an unknown man with a terrible reputation that had not tried to deny it?

As we drew close to the fortress, the gates opened, and we rode through. Men and women lined the path, staring at me, pointing and whispering. Skorpa halted his horse in front of a large stone building and turned it to face the crowd. 

“Our trip has been fruitful. Here is the Lady Editha, King Alfred’s daughter. Let it be known she is mine while she remains here. No man will touch her with his hands or his cock.”

I winced and my cheeks burned. I lowered my head so that my loose hair swung forwards to hide my blushes. 

A number of men laughed, and several responded with, “Yes, Lord.”

“What of this one?” the man holding Afra on his horse asked. 

“She stays with the Lady, untouched,” Skorpa responded. 

Surprised, I turned my head so that I could see him from the corner of my eye. “Thank you,” I said again.

“Do not thank me yet. I must think of a way for you to repay me.” He jumped to the ground and reached up to lift me from the horse. As my feet touched the dirt, once again I found myself practically in his arms. Perhaps it was something I might have to get used to, but at least so far, he had not been unkind to me. Time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editha and Afra are locked in a room at Skorpa's fortress and Editha confides in Afra how Aethelbert has treated her. In the morning, Editha is summoned to have breakfast with Skorpa.

Chapter 3

“Your quarters.” Afra and I were ushered through a heavy wooden door into a large room with a smaller one attached, by one of Skorpa’s men. “You will stay here until Skorpa decides what to do with you. A woman will bring food.” The heavy door closed, and a bolt was shot on the outside. 

“Oh, Lady,” Afra cried in concern. “Did he hurt you at all?”

“Aethelbert or Skorpa?” I asked wryly.

“Why, the latter.”

“No. Aethelbert, on the other hand—” I touched my stomach. “I fear I will have another bruise.”

“What will we do? What is he going to do to us?”

“I do not know. We are safe from the other men, so far. I need some time to think about it.” I went to the large bed covered in animal furs and sat on the edge of it. “What is in that other room?” I indicated the doorway.

Afra went to look. “Another smaller bed and a curtained area with a night bucket and a bowl of water for washing.”

“That is not so bad.”

“But what of your family? The King?” Afra’s lips trembled. “How are you so calm?”

“We have not been hurt. Nothing will happen to you if I have anything to do with it.”

“But what if he—?” Afra flushed. “You know of his reputation. I cannot believe he will not want—”

“Afra, you are my friend. You can say it. Perhaps he will want to lie with me. I have thought of that. Can it be any worse than what my husband does to me?”

“He is still rough?”

“He is unnatural. In the normal way, I am still untouched.”

Afra gasped. “Oh, Lady! Some men are like that, I have heard.”

“You have heard more than I. But you know how unhappy I was. I did not want to marry Aethelbert. I wanted someone who would love me and treat me with respect. Now, it would be nice to have someone who did not beat me and with whom I might have the chance some day of having a child.”

“You cannot be thinking of—” Afra glanced at the closed door with wide shocked eyes.

“No, I was not thinking that. But I do not want to return home while Aethelbert is alive and waiting. If he did not bleed to death, of course. Skorpa knows my value and I am sure he will offer me back to my father in exchange for silver. That will take some time. Until then, I must try to think of a way to prevent myself being returned to Aethelbert. Perhaps if—” I licked my suddenly dry lips as I prepared to voice what had been on my mind for the past hour or more. “Perhaps if Skorpa likes me enough, he would prefer to keep me here rather than relinquish me.”

“But, but—” Afra stammered. “He is horrible! He bites men to death. He humps women everywhere he goes whether they want it or not. He is as old as the King.”

“I know all this. He is not what I would choose, but which is worse? I would do almost anything to be free of Aethelbert. Let us see what happens.” I folded my hands together and squeezed tight to stop them shaking. Perhaps I was playing with fire, but could it be worth it? 

Sometime later, the door opened, and a young woman brought in a platter of bread and fruit for us to eat, and a fresh jug of water. A warrior stood by the door while she entered and left, then bolted the door again.

I poured water into a small cup and drank, then took an apple, grapes, and a large piece of bread and began to eat. 

“How can you eat? I feel sick with fear,” Afra said anxiously. 

“I am hungry. Other than the day when we were at camp alone, this is the first meal I have enjoyed since I married.” My heart pounded and my stomach had a knot in it over what may happen to me, but it did not stop me eating. “Please, Afra, do not worry.”

“I worry for you, Lady, and what that dreadful man may do to you.”

I smiled. “And Aethelbert was not dreadful? Let us not worry until we see there is anything to worry about.”

Eventually, Afra nibbled some bread, but without enthusiasm. She reminded me of myself when I sat at the table with my husband and the food I ate almost choked me. But there was nothing we could do at present until we found out what was planned for us.

No one disturbed us for the rest of the day. Afra helped me out of my gown and I got into the bed in my underclothes. The furs were warm and wonderfully comfortable, but I lay awake for some time thinking. Afra took the smaller bed in the other room and I heard her tossing and turning, unable to sleep also. It was not knowing that bothered me. So many questions ran through my mind. 

Was Aethelbert still alive? Would he make it back to Winchester? If Skorpa asked for a ransom, would my father pay it? Surely he would. In the meantime, what would Skorpa want from me? Did he mean to leave me alone in this room with Afra? Unlikely, from what I had heard about him. My heart hammered with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Again, that small spike of excitement. Surely, I must be desperate for a man’s attention if I did not shudder from revulsion at the thought of—?

I fell asleep thinking about it, and woke hours later to daylight, with the same thoughts in my head. I used the bowl of water to freshen up, drank some of the drinking water, and ate an apple. Afra must have eventually fallen asleep, and she didn’t stir while I moved around the rooms. She finally woke at the sound of the bolt on the outside of the door being disengaged.

“I am so sorry, Lady.” She hurried to dress.

“Do not apologise.” I stood in the middle of the room staring at the door as I waited for it to open. On the other side, stood the same woman who had brought the food the previous evening. Now she held a bowl of gruel and once again, was accompanied by a guard.

“Lady, please come with me. This is for your maid.” She placed the bowl on a table inside the door.

“Should I come too?” Afra asked anxiously. 

“No.” I combed my fingers through my hair and smoothed my gown. Then I stepped out of the room. The door was bolted again, locking Afra inside alone. I swallowed the sudden rush of nerves and followed the young woman. “What is your name?” I asked her.

“Elflyn, Lady.”

“Where are we going?”

“Skorpa wishes to see you.”

“I see.” My mouth went dry and the knot in my stomach grew as we walked along the length of the upper part of the building, to a half open door. Elflyn tapped on it, then slipped away, leaving me outside with the armed man behind me. 

“Come in,” Skorpa said from within. 

I glanced at the warrior who merely raised his eyebrows and gestured to the door. I pushed it wider and stepped inside. The man leaned in to grab the handle, and pulled it closed with a thud.

Skorpa sat at a small table similar to the one I had shared with Aethelbert. In the middle of the table sat a large jug of something and two cups, along with a platter of fruit and bread, and even some meat. I turned my attention to him and discovered he looked less alarming than the day before. Any trace of blood was gone from his mouth and beard, and when he shot me a brief smile, his teeth were no longer stained red. He wore a simple undershirt, trousers, and boots. 

“Sit.” He pointed at the chair on the other side of the table and pushed it out with his foot. “Eat with me.” 

I hesitated a moment, then sat with my hands in my lap. Skorpa took a grape and put it in his mouth. “Help yourself.”

“Thank you.” I wanted a drink more than I wanted food. A glance into the jug surprised me further when I saw that it held milk, when I would have expected ale, or perhaps wine. I poured some and sipped it, my hand shaking a little. 

Skorpa grinned and his eyes twinkled. “Relax, Lady. I do not bite.”

“That is not what I have heard,” I blurted before I could stop myself. Then I stared at him, eyes wide. A retort like that made to Aethelbert would have resulted in a slap or a punch. But Skorpa threw his head back and laughed. 

His laughter was unexpected, and it put me at ease. So far nothing had happened other than rumours and Afra’s fears fuelling my imagination. He certainly did not seem inclined to hurt me. I finished the cup of milk and took some bread, realising I was hungry after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skorpa's courtesy and kindness towards Editha surprises her, but later when she is invited to have dinner with him, he locks them in his room, making her wonder if he is about to live up to his reputation

Chapter 4

“Is the room to your liking?” Skorpa asked when we finished eating. 

“It is pleasant. Thank you.”

“You slept well?”

“Yes.” I forced my gaze up from the table to his face and summoned the courage I had had before Aethelbert began to squash it out of me. “What do you plan to do with me?”

He leaned back in his chair and studied me for a long moment. “What do you think I should do with you?”

“I—” How should I answer? I had expected him to tell me he planned to send a note to the King asking for my ransom, or something of that nature. 

“You want me to let you go? Send you back to your husband?”

“No,” I whispered.

“No? You would rather stay here with me, hm?” He smirked.

My cheeks heated once again. “That is not what I meant.”

“You are worth your weight in silver, Lady. I am sure that is no surprise to you. How much do you think Alfred would pay for your safe return?”

“I do not know.”

“What about that snivelling little rat, Aethelbert?”

I bit my tongue before I responded the way I wanted to, which would be to say I hoped I would never see Aethelbert again. “I do not know if he is still alive,” I said instead.

“He is alive. Two of my men returned to your camp early this morning. He and the old man, and one or two others we left alive were gone.”

The extent of my disappointment at the thought of Aethelbert waiting for me to return shocked me. “I do not believe my husband cares all that much for my wellbeing,” I said before I could stop myself. Why was I telling him anything? I could not seem to hold my tongue. 

“How could he not? Young, beautiful, desirable, and rich.” Skorpa chuckled. “Besides, he has a title to gain. I plan to send a note to Alfred demanding your worth. While we wait for a reply, you will stay here.”

I nodded. 

“The men collected your belongings from your tent. I will have them sent to your room later.”

“Thank you, that is— I did not expect it.” I paused, relieved I would have changes of clothes, and personal items. “May I see my horse?” 

“Of course. She is being cared for with mine. We will go now.” He rose and put on a coat, and a belt with a dagger in a leather sheath attached to it. 

“Must I be locked in that room?” 

“Think of it as being for your own safety and your maid’s. The fortress is full of bored, hungry men. They know the price for touching my property, however temporary it may be, but there is always one willing to try his luck.”

“I understand.”

Skorpa opened the door and stood aside while I walked through first. I glanced back at him. 

“Yes, Lady, I have manners. I do not often have cause to brush the dust off them.”

I smiled a little. “I admit, you have surprised me.”

“You should not believe everything you hear.”

“Perhaps not.”

“This way.” He led the way down the stairs to the main part of the hall where a dozen or so men were eating and drinking, a few with young women paying them attention. Most of them fell silent and stared as we walked by, but no one spoke to me or to Skorpa. 

Outside, the sky was dark and the ground wet from overnight rain. I shivered and folded my arms around myself as we walked to a stall where Cherry stood happily beside the white horse, the pair nuzzling each other. She was without her saddle and her coat gleamed as if it had been scrubbed with straw. I reached up to stroke her velvety nose. 

“My girl.” The white horse nudged my arm, wanting attention and I patted his neck. “What is his name?”

He shrugged. “He does not have a name. He is my third white horse.”

“Oh, poor boy with no name.” As the horse lowered his head, I scratched his ears. He had silvery grey flecks in his white coat, and speckles on his flanks. “I would call you Silver.” I turned away from the horses. “I would like to go for a ride.”

“Not today. It will rain soon, and you are shivering. Another day. You will be here for some time.”

I nodded. “Another day then.” The prospect excited me. I could not imagine going out for a horse ride in Skorpa’s company and him ordering me to walk the way Aethelbert would. I smiled as I imagined galloping Cherry across an open grassland under a blue sky. So many things I had not been able to do since my marriage.

“You will join me tonight to eat,” Skorpa said as he delivered me back to the room I shared with Afra. “Elflyn will come for you.”

“Very well. Thank you.” 

He closed the door and bolted it behind me. Afra rushed to me immediately. “Lady, is everything all right? You are not hurt?”

“Not at all. Everything is fine.”

“What did he want with you?”

“Well—we ate breakfast, and talked, and went to see the horses.”

Afra gaped at me. “He did not… do anything?”

“Not what you are thinking. He was surprisingly courteous. Has anyone bothered you?”

“No. I have heard nothing.”

“Good.”

“What does he plan to do with us?”

“He will send a letter to the King asking for a ransom. We will be here for some time. He said Aethelbert is still alive. Some of his men went to our camp to check.” I sat down on my bed with a sigh. “This is a terrible thing to say, but I had hoped he would not make it.” 

“If the King pays, will you go back to him?”

“I expect I would have to. Unless I can think of a way to avoid doing so.” I did not voice the thoughts that had started to creep into my mind and was saved from any more questions when the door opened to admit Elflyn, accompanied as always by one of Skorpa’s men. 

“Here are your things, Lady.” She placed a large bundle wrapped in a blanket on the floor inside the door. 

“Thank you, Elflyn.” I smiled at her as she withdrew. “Afra, you will be eating alone again tonight.”

“He wants you to eat with him?” 

“Yes. So, I will need to freshen up again and change into another gown. Will you unpack those things and ensure they are not creased?”

“Of course, Lady.”

“Editha,” I repeated once again.

She merely smiled and set to work. I had two gowns with me besides the one I wore, along with clean undergarments, and my combs, much to my relief. 

That afternoon, Afra helped me to wash my hair in the bowl of water we had, and then I washed myself from head to foot, one part at a time. Afra said nothing, but I could see she was curious as to why I would go to so much trouble, and finish by putting on my smartest gown—the green and gold one. She combed my hair endlessly until it was dry and hung as smooth as silk down my back. Why was I going to so much trouble? Would not a woman in my position prefer to make herself as undesirable as possible when forced into Skorpa’s company?

I smiled to myself. Looking good made me feel good and feeling good made me more confident. I did not wish to be the timid and intimidated creature Aethelbert had turned me into so quickly. 

As darkness fell, Elflyn returned again with a platter of food for Afra, and to escort me to Skorpa’s room once again. 

“Lady, might I be so bold as to tell you that you look very beautiful?” she whispered as we reached his door. 

“Thank you, Elflyn. That is very kind of you.” Confidence lifted another notch, I raised my hand and knocked smartly on the door.

It opened a moment later and I looked up at Skorpa. He wore the same garments as he had that morning. “Come in.” 

“Thank you, Lord.” I walked past him, then spun around as he closed the door and locked it. “What are you doing, L—?”

“Skorpa.” He took the key out of the door and placed it on the table beside the platter of food there. “Use my name. Sit.”

“Thank you. Skorpa.” I sat and glanced warily around the room. I was locked in, with him. An open door in the corner showed the darkened interior of another larger room, in which I could just make out the type of animal furs which lay on my bed. I gulped. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps he intended to live up to his reputation, in which case I needed to decide how I would deal with that and quickly. 

“Wine, Lady?” He picked up the jug on the table. 

“Editha. You may use my name.” I gave him a little smile. “Thank you, wine would be very welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skorpa admits the rumours about him are true, but proceeds to demonstrate he is not in any hurry to live up to his reputation with Editha.

Chapter 5

Skorpa poured wine for us both and I took a sip. It was rich, full bodied, and fruity, very like the wine my father drank and allowed me to taste a tiny amount of before I married. I put the cup down and took a portion of chicken from the platter. Skorpa did not drink or eat but watched my every move until my skin grew hot under my gown. 

“Are you not eating?” I took an apple. “I may need some help with all of this.”

“I was admiring the view.” He picked up his cup and took a mouthful of wine. “That is a fine gown. Green suits you.”

“Thank you.”

“You have gone to a lot of trouble. Trying to impress me?” 

“Not in particular.” I took a quick gulp of from my cup. “I thought I must have impressed you anyway, since you were so keen to kidnap me.”

Skorpa chuckled. “You are bolder today.”

“I am myself. She has been suffocated for too long.”

Now his eyes narrowed. “That husband of yours does the suffocating? Perhaps he will be less able with only one hand.”

“He strikes equally with both.”

He sucked a breath in through his teeth and glowered. “He hurts you?”

“My skin is rarely without bruises. Not my face, of course. That would be too obvious.”

He spat something unrepeatable under his breath, then drained the contents of his cup before refilling it. 

“You are angry,” I said softly. “And yet you—”

“I what? Kill? Take land, silver, and women any time I choose? Yes. I do not pretend otherwise. But I would never raise a hand to a lady. Or a wife.” 

“Skorpa.” Forgetting to be nervous, I reached across the table and touched his hand, then snatched mine back again. “I am fine. He cannot break me. I am stronger than I look. I just need reminding of that sometimes.”

His expression softened and he slid his hand towards mine. I stared at my own pale hand as his rough larger one with its broken nails reached mine and covered it. After a moment, he sighed heavily and removed his hand, then picked up his wine instead. 

I studied him discreetly as we finished the meal. He seemed very different from when I had first seen him, and from what I had heard. I was not under any illusion that the rumours were only that—he had just admitted it after all—but he had not shown me personally any coarse behaviour. Without the blood staining his mouth and the smears of coal around his eyes that many Danes appeared to use to make them look more fearsome, he looked pleasant enough. His eyes were a mixture of grey and blue, and his hair looked as if it had recently been washed, although it was tangled and could have used a comb. His right cheek carried a deep scar, possibly from a sword wound. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the grey in his beard betrayed his age. Otherwise, he could have passed for a much younger man. 

He looked up suddenly and met my eyes. When he grinned, I flushed and broke the eye contact. My pulse quickened and I took my hands off the table and placed them in my lap so he wouldn’t see them tremble.

“Nervous?” He laughed softly. 

I shook my head.

“Tell me what you are thinking.”

I shook my head again. “Nothing in particular.”

“You lie, Lady.” He leaned forward, elbows on the table. “You worry that I may live up to my reputation.”

My face burned.

“You are safe here,” he added. “Relatively.”

“I am pleased to hear it, L— Skorpa. May I have more wine?”

“Of course.” He picked up the jug and filled my cup. “Talk to me.”

“About what?” 

“Anything. What was life like in Winchester? Before your fool husband spoiled things.”

I smiled as I thought of my younger years. “My father gave me Cherry, my mare, for my fifteenth birthday. I used to ride her almost every day. She has much spirit.”

“A fitting horse for you.”

“Yes. Now, of course, I am no longer allowed to gallop. It does not befit my position.”

Skorpa grinned. “You can gallop all you want tomorrow. What else did young Editha like to do?”

“I am still young! Not yet twenty.”

“And the King is not yet forty, which makes me older than him.” Skorpa snorted. 

“How old are you?” I asked.

“I forget. Forty-five or thereabouts.”

“That is not old. My grandfather is old.” I smiled again. “One of my father’s servants taught me swordcraft. I loved that, too. Even the yelling part.”

“The yelling part?” He smirked at me.

“One day we were sparring, and he told me to be loud and aggressive. I did not know what he meant until he roared in my face and frightened me so much I fell over backwards.” I laughed at the memory. “My mother was horrified. Father just smiled and said it would toughen me up.”

“Perhaps you should have used the yelling part on your husband. He strikes me as the type to fall over backwards in fright from that alone.”

“He probably would if he were faced with you again.” I laughed some more at the thought. 

“Did Alfred choose him for you?” 

“Yes. It is not uncommon for a marriage partner to be selected for the land they have, on for an alliance.”

“Not where I come from.” Skorpa rolled his eyes. “If a couple likes each other and want to marry, they do it. That is all there is to it.”

“Something I have dreamed of,” I said wistfully. “Have you ever been married?”

“No. What do you take me for? A decent human being?” He grinned and his eyes twinkled.

“You have been decent to me.”

“So far.” He finished his wine and rose from the table. “Wait here. I will be gone a few minutes. If you wish to freshen up or anything—” He pointed at the other room, then grabbed the key from the table and let himself out. He did not lock the door after him.

I remained at the table for a moment, wondering what his intentions were. Did he mean to keep me with him overnight? I went to the other room and found it dominated by a large bed similar to the one I slept in and covered with furs. A small part of the room was partitioned off by a curtain and behind it was a night bucket and a bowl of water the same as my room had. As embarrassing as I found it, I quickly made use of the bucket and washed my hands and face. Then I returned to the table and sipped some more wine while I awaited his return. 

When he came back in, he locked the door again. “You are still here.”

“You told me to wait. I am sure if I left, you would have fetched me back.”

“You do not mind my company, then.”

I shook my head. 

“I need to rest.” He bent to take off his boots, then went into the other room. I stayed where I was, my heart hammering, as he removed his trousers but left his shirt on, which mercifully was long enough to reach mid-thigh. My face heated and I tried not to look. He pulled back the animal furs and slid under them. 

“Am I to—” I coughed. “—to stay here?”

“It is a long time since I had company at night. Come here and lie down with me.”

I shivered and rose slowly from the chair. What would happen? Would he—? My heart beat faster and faster as I walked into the other room on trembling legs. I could not look at him. I sat cautiously on the edge of the bed to take off my boots, then pressed my hands between my knees and squeezed my eyes shut. His gaze burned into my back and I found I could barely breathe. 

Find your courage, I told myself. Are you not safer here at this moment, than with Aethelbert and his fists, and his unnatural acts? I took a deep breath and stood again, then quickly unfastened the buttons on the front of my gown. When it fell to the floor, I was left covered by a long sleeveless cotton undergarment. I slid under the furs before I lost my nerve and lay rigid with my back to him. My heart continued to race, and I struggled to breathe normally, but Skorpa did not move or touch me. He just lay there on the other side of the bed, and eventually his breathing deepened, and I realised he had fallen asleep.

I did not think I would be able to relax enough to sleep. I was too aware of him so close by. Aethelbert had never spent the night with me. Our time together in the same chamber was limited to him taking what he wanted with minimum removal of clothing. I had never seen his naked form—not even part of it. The memory of those times with him made me shudder. But eventually, despite my nervousness, my pulse slowed, and I found myself lulled into sleep by the sound of Skorpa’s breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skorpa kisses Editha for the first time, and she confides in Afra with her hopes of avoiding a return to Winchester

Chapter 6

When I woke, it was still dark, and something had changed. I still lay on my side facing the door, but a heavy arm rested around my waist and a firm warm body pressed against my back. I stiffened and held my breath, wondering if he was awake. He did not sound awake. His breathing was soft and even and the warmth of it brushed my neck where my hair was pulled aside. His hand rested on my stomach below my breasts, his knees tucked into the back of mine. My undergarment had rumpled up a little, baring part of my legs, and I felt the heat of his skin. My heart began to pound again, and my mouth went dry.

As I lay there, trying not to move and disturb him, I thought more about my situation and how best to ensure I did not have to return to what I had so recently escaped from. If my father paid my ransom—and I did not know if it had even been requested as yet—I would be returned to Winchester and most likely many more years of suffering with Aethelbert. Skorpa was keen to get whatever wealth he thought I was worth, but what if I were more important? Could I mean more than a chest of silver? Could he care for me? So far, he had been nothing but nice to me and had not tried to force himself on me. 

My thundering heartbeat grew louder in my ears as I considered it. What would it even be like? I had never been with a man—not the proper way. I licked my dry lips. I knew I could not bring myself to instigate anything, but I could possibly let him know in some subtle way his attention would not be unwelcome. But then, he was so used to being with women. He had probably lain with more than I could count and never felt anything for any of them. 

The night crawled by as I thought about it and debated with myself over it. Skorpa did not move but slept on with his face pressed into my neck. Eventually, the sky outside the narrow window began to lighten and I realised time was slipping away. Soon it would be time to rise, and I had made no decision on what to do if anything. Do something, I told myself. Is it not worth it to try?

Cautiously, I moved my hand to lay over his where it still rested on my stomach. I turned my head until his nose brushed my cheek. His breath warmed my skin but made me shiver. He stirred and pressed closer until I felt his hardness against my rear. His arm tightened around me and he groaned softly. His lips touched my jaw, then my bare shoulder. My heart raced, mostly with fear, and again I found it difficult to breathe. 

He moved away a little and rolled me onto my back. As he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me, his hair fell forwards over his shoulders and brushed my face. I lifted my hand and touched his cheek, tracing the deep groove of the scar there. I looked into his eyes and saw a softness there that made me wonder how I had ever seen him as fearsome. Slowly he leaned down, closing the gap between us until his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and slid my hand from his face to his neck. 

I had never been kissed before and had never really seen anyone kiss either—not in a passionate way at least. He teased my lips apart and somehow, I knew how to respond. When he slid his tongue into my mouth, I stroked it with mine, and caressed his lips with my own, firmly and eagerly. Heat spread through my body, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. 

It ended all too soon. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine with a groan. I opened my eyes slowly but his remained closed. Then he tugged my arms from around his neck and sat up. I lay still, wanting to ask why he turned away from me. Everything I had heard told me he would have taken what was on offer, but he had not even touched me. Apparently, it was not lack of desire.

I sat up too and ran my hands through my hair to untangle it. “Should I return to my room?” I asked.

“That would be best. Later we will take the horses out for a run.”

“Very well.” I slid out of the bed and put on my gown, feeling strangely disappointed. I did not look at him again, but I felt his eyes on me as I fastened my bodice and put on my shoes. I went into the other room and took the key from the table to unlock the door, leaving it in the lock when I slipped out. The sounds of people moving around and talking in the lower part of the building made me realise it was later than I thought. I hurried back to the room where Afra waited, unbolted the door, and walked in. She was sitting on the edge of my bed and looked as if she had not slept. 

“Lady!” She leapt to her feet. “Are you hurt?”

“No, of course not. I am fine.” I smiled and hoped my face had not flushed too vividly.

“Have you been with him all night?”

“Yes.”

“And you are not—? He did not—?”

“Nothing happened.” I began unfastening my gown again to change out of it. 

Afra gaped at me. “Nothing? Yet he wanted you in his room?”

“He said it was a long time since he had company at night,” I remembered, and found myself unable to suppress a smile. I laid my gown on the bed and picked out the blue one to replace it with. Then I went into the other room, stripped off my underclothes, and began to wash. Afra was my friend long before she was my maid. I could talk to her about most things and I was not averse to shocking her a little. Besides, I did want another woman to talk to, even though I knew her to be as untouched as I. I finished washing and put on clean underclothes. Then she helped me into my gown. “I talked a lot with him yesterday,” I said.

“About what?”

“All sorts. Aethelbert. Riding horses and how I used to practise swordcraft. He has been nothing but kind and respectful to me.”

“That is very surprising.”

“I thought so, too. He even admitted that his reputation is well-deserved.” I giggled. “Imagine how shocked my parents and sister would be if they saw the company I was keeping.”

“I am shocked that you jest about it,” Afra said. “You cannot like him; can you?”

“Well, I—” I handed her my comb and sat on the bed so she could bring some order to my hair. “I lied when I said nothing happened. He kissed me.” I chuckled when she gasped. “Will you believe Aethelbert has never kissed me, except for one peck on the cheek on our wedding day? I barely knew what to do.”

“Goodness.” She paused in her combing. “Did you like it?” 

“Yes, I liked it. I hope he does it again. I have been thinking of something. If I never went back to Winchester, would you stay with me? It would be your choice, but I need to know.”

“Lady, you cannot be thinking of staying here with.. with that man.”

“It all depends, of course, on whether he would want me to. I do not know him well, but I see something that tells me I could possibly make him want me to stay. If, of course, he would prefer me to however much silver he thinks I am worth.”

“He is old,” Afra said. “And terrifying.”

“He is forty-five or thereabouts. I do not see that as old. And he does not terrify me.”

“Your father would send his army to take you back, whether there is a ransom or not.”

“I know.” I sighed. 

“I fear that you would do this only to avoid being sent back to your husband. But Skorpa may turn out to be worse.”

“I cannot imagine that. He was horrified when I told him Aethelbert hit me. You will not say anything of this?”

“Of course not, Lady. I would never repeat anything you said to me.”

“Good. Now, today I am going riding on Cherry. Will you be all right here? I feel guilty leaving you shut in alone.”

“Do not worry about me. At least locked in I am safe. I will ask for more water and wash some of our clothing. Are you riding with Skorpa?”

“Yes. How do I look?”

“Flushed, Lady. And you will freeze. Take this cloak.” She passed me my thick grey cloak that I had worn on the journey from Winchester to the camp. 

Elflyn brought breakfast to the room a little later and the warrior accompanying her bolted the door again. We remained there as the sun rose outside the window, and I paced impatiently, finding myself excited at the prospect of the outing. Eventually, the door opened again to reveal Skorpa fully dressed including the animal skin around his shoulders, but without his armour. 

“Are you ready, Editha?”

“Yes, one moment.” I put on my cloak and fastened it at my neck. Then I followed him out of the room, my heart pounding again, more with excitement on this occasion, than anxiety.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editha enjoys horse-riding with Skorpa, and tries to discover what his plans for her are. Although his desire for her is obvious, he keeps his distance.

Chapter 7

Outside, the horses waited, ready saddled, accompanied by four warriors already mounted.

“Are they going with us?” I asked Skorpa.

“Yes. They will keep their distance.” He lifted me onto Cherry’s back and I gathered up the reins. In a moment he had mounted his horse that I now thought of as Silver, and led the way out of the gates, which two men held open. I wondered what they all thought of this excursion and cringed a little as I imagined them talking and laughing about me. Then I shrugged my shoulders and held my head high. It was none of their business and I doubted they would dare say anything with Skorpa around. 

We walked at a sedate pace until we reached the flatlands to the east of the fort. “You wanted to gallop?” Skorpa asked then.

“I did. Think you can keep up?” I shot him a smile and pushed Cherry into a canter. She flew effortlessly over the ground, with Silver easily keeping pace. I pushed her harder and we pulled ahead. She was fast on her feet and carrying a lighter load than Skorpa’s horse, and when I glanced back, he was several paces behind. Whether or not he was holding back on purpose, I did not care. We galloped on, the wind whipping my cloak and my hair behind me, until a small wood came into view. Then, beaming and breathless, I slowed Cherry to a walk. She turned in a tight circle to face Silver as he thundered towards us and halted. 

“You have a good horse there,” Skorpa said. 

“I know, she is wonderful. Thank you for bringing her for me.”

He shrugged. “I did not intend to deprive you of your belongings. You are not a prisoner.”

“No? Then you would not care if I rode away and returned to Winchester?”

“Is that what you wish for?”

“You mean, do I wish to return to my husband? What was it you called him? A snivelling little rat?”

Skorpa smirked. 

“I have told you of the way he treated me. So, no. I do not wish to return to him.”

“That is just as well. I have no intention of allowing you to.”

“Because I am worth my weight in silver?” I raised my eyebrows. Before he had the chance to answer, should he choose to, I wheeled Cherry around and urged her into a gallop. We raced around the edge of the wooded area towards a narrow stream.

“Editha!” Skorpa yelled after me. 

I ignored him and set Cherry at the stream. She sailed over it and landed lightly on the other side, then resumed galloping until I slowed her again and waited for him to catch up. When he did so, he brought Silver up alongside facing the opposite direction, and reached out to grab my reins. 

“Do not run away from me.”

“That was not what I was doing. I like to gallop.” I smiled at him, but his brows remained drawn together in a frown. 

“You are worth more than silver. And I mean the wealth, not the horse.” 

“What will happen to me?” I asked. “Do you plan to ransom me or not?” 

His eyes widened. “You are not shy about saying what you mean.”

“This is me. This is who I was before I was married. I did not like the person I became when I was with Aethelbert.”

Skorpa stared at me for a moment. “Alfred will expect to receive something. A demand for payment.”

I sighed and looked away. The silver was worth more to him after all, which I supposed should not have surprised me. But then he chuckled and added; “I am well-known for breaking deals, too.”

My spirits lifted again. I did not ask him to explain further, but I imagined my father receiving a ransom note and sending his army with my payment, only to have Skorpa refuse to release me. Now, he let go of my reins and turned Silver away. 

We rode on for a while, keeping the horses to a walk. I glanced behind once and spotted the four warriors following at a distance. The breeze grew stronger and I began to shiver. Although the day was bright and the sun peeked out from the clouds every so often, there was a chill in the air, and I wished I had warmer clothing. But being out enjoying a proper horse ride more than made up for it.   
Eventually, we turned to go back. The wind was now in our faces, and I held my cloak around me with one hand. 

“Stop,” Skorpa said suddenly. I drew Cherry to a halt. “You are cold. Come here.” He pulled Silver up alongside me and reached out. After a moment of precarious scrambling between the two horses, I settled on Silver with my back against Skorpa’s chest. He secured Cherry’s reins to Silver’s harness and tucked the edges of the animal skin around my shoulders. I held it in place with my hands tucked inside. His arms rested either side of my waist as he held his horse’s reins, the same way we had travelled when he first took me from the camp. Quickly I grew warmer, mostly from the heat of his chest against my back. It was different to that first ride—then I had been afraid, wondering what would happen to me. This time I felt warm and safe. 

“I need warmer clothes if I am to ride often,” I said.

“I am sure we can find some for you.” 

We rode the rest of the way back to the fort mostly in silence—a comfortable silence where I let my imagination run away with me again and pictured myself being able to enjoy rides like this long into the future. I loved riding Cherry and galloping full speed without a care, but just now I enjoyed my current situation more. It had only been two days and yet Skorpa’s treatment of me had caused me to like him. Only a short time ago I thought of trying to manipulate things in an effort to prevent my return to Aethelbert. Now I was just as keen for Skorpa to be fond of me as I was to escape my life in Winchester.

When we reached the fort, Skorpa sprang to the ground and lifted me down from Silver. One of his men took the horses away and we walked into the building, not a moment too soon as the winds blew dark clouds in, threatening rain. 

“Will you eat with me tonight?” he asked as he unbolted the door of my room to leave me with Afra.

“Yes, I will. Thank you.”

He nodded and left me alone. 

“Where did you go?” Afra asked anxiously. “Are you all right?”

“Everything is fine. We rode our horses a few miles away from here and then back. That is all. I am cold, however.” 

“Do you know what he plans to do with you?”

“I think he will send a ransom note to my father. He does not appear to have done so yet.” I shed my cloak and sat down to take off my boots. “I must freshen up again.”

I found myself bored as the afternoon crawled by. Afra had brought sewing things on the journey and she stitched some frayed parts of her clothing. We talked but I wanted more to do. Now I had had a taste of freedom, the four walls of the room were not enough. In addition, the more I saw of Skorpa, the more I wanted to see of him. The hours waiting until the evening meal seemed endless.

At last, Elflyn arrived to bring food and water for Afra, and to walk with me to Skorpa’s room. When I entered, he locked the door as he had before. We ate and drank wine, and talked a little, but he seemed more distant than he had previously. I did not know many people and I certainly did not know him well. I wondered what he was thinking. Each time I glanced up from my food I found him watching me, but as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. He seemed impatient and somewhat irritable, although when he spoke to me, he sounded calm and pleasant. He did not touch me in any way and after we finished eating, he suggested I return to my room. He rose from the table and waited for me to get up.

“Very well.” I got up and walked to the door. “Will you unlock it, please?”

He snatched up the key and strode to my side. Where I had previously been nervous when our eyes met and usually broke the contact, now I looked up and met his gaze. He seemed—wistful? Longing? I summoned up a shred of courage, rose on my toes, and pressed my lips to his. His eyes widened, but then slid shut and his mouth covered mine more firmly. In a second, I found myself pinned to the door by his body, his hands in my hair and his tongue in my mouth. I slid my arms around him and held on tight. 

I felt his kiss everywhere. My body warmed, my heart pounded, and an unfamiliar ache grew in the pit of my stomach, telling me I wanted more. After a minute he drew away, leaving me breathless.  
“Are you aware of how desirable you are, Lady?” he asked roughly. 

I smiled and my face warmed. So, he did want me.

“You tease me. I restrain myself out of respect for you. Something I am not known for.” 

“I seem to be the cause of you behaving differently to what you are known for in several ways.”

He grinned and reached around me to unlock the door. “You had better go to your room before I do something you will regret.”

My cheeks burned. “Goodnight, Skorpa,” I whispered, and slipped out of the room. 

Once again, I lay awake that night thinking about everything that had happened and the things he said to me. He wanted me, that much was obvious. He had said he would not allow me to return to Aethelbert. Where a short while ago I had considered trying to manipulate him a little to prevent my return, now I found I wanted to be with him. I much preferred his company to that of my husband who neither respected me nor treated me with any kindness. In fact, he had barely spoken to me most of the time and considered anything I might have said not worth listening to. Skorpa showed interest in whatever I said and had not done anything to hurt me; at least not yet. But I did not really know what his plan for me was. He might want me, but would that desire wear off? Would he not continue to behave as he always had and quickly forget me? Particularly if he kept his distance the way he had so far. 

By the morning I had decided what I intended to do. It would require courage, but I had that. And so, when Elflyn brought breakfast to the room and announced that Skorpa and some of his men had gone on a hunting party and would be away several days, my heart plummeted into my boots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editha's fears about what Skorpa might be doing on his hunting trip are quickly allayed when he returns

Chapter 8

After two days and nights had passed, I was desperate to get out of the room. When Elflyn came that morning with breakfast, accompanied as always by one of Skorpa’s men, I marched out into the corridor. 

“Lady, you must not leave this room,” the man said gruffly.

“I will leave this room. I feel like a prisoner.”

“You are a prisoner,” he reminded me. “Skorpa will have my head if you disappear.”

“I do not mean to disappear. I want to go for a walk and see my horse. That is all. Walk with me, if you must. I will stay inside the walls of the fort, but if I stay another minute in that room I will die of boredom.”

He sighed heavily. “As you wish. Should you try to escape, I will be forced to restrain you.”

I laughed. “What is your name, warrior?”

“Magnar, Lady.”

“Well, Magnar. Walk with me. Watch my every move if you must. I have no plan to try to leave, but I will go out for exercise every day until Skorpa returns.”

He sighed and bolted the door, leaving Afra in the room. 

“Do you know when Skorpa will come back?” I asked as we stepped out of the building, watched by a dozen pairs of curious eyes from the men nearby. 

“When he is finished hunting.”

“How long does that usually take?”

“A day or two. Perhaps a week.”

“What are they hunting for?”

“Meat to feed us. Women, probably.” He snorted, then flushed. “Forgive me, Lady.”

I flushed too and scowled. I wished I had not asked. Now, all I could think of was Skorpa and his men doing what they usually did—rampaging through a village somewhere and making use of any women they found. 

I spent a little time brushing Cherry, who seemed lonely and irritable without Silver beside her. “I know how you feel, my girl,” I whispered as I stroked her ears. “We will ride again soon. I promise.”

The next few days were long and although I walked every day and spent time with Cherry, my spirits sank more and more. I convinced myself that Skorpa was out humping every woman he came across and would have no further interest in me, other than the amount of silver he would get for me from my father.

I was in Cherry’s stall when the hunting party finally returned, and I hid in the shadows behind her as the men halted outside to dismount from their horses. Magnar waited for me nearby.

“Take my horse,” Skorpa said to one of his men. 

“Yes, Lord.”

“What must they be saying about you?” another voice said. “The rumours will spread all over. Skorpa, the fearsome warrior, gone soft.”

Skorpa growled something that I could not make out, but then laughed. 

“Alfred’s daughter must be good at it if you cannot bring yourself to touch another,” a different voice taunted.

What followed was a thud and a crack, then a yell of pain. “If I hear one more insult about the Lady, I will break more than your nose!” Skorpa bellowed. “And that goes for any one of you!”

“He was only jesting,” the first man said. 

“Magnar, what are you doing there?” Skorpa demanded then.

“I, um, I—the Lady wished to see her horse, Lord,” he stammered. 

A moment of silence followed. I slipped out from behind Cherry, just as Skorpa walked into the stall, glowering and with his beard stained red. 

“Please, do not be angry with Magnar,” I said softly. “I could not bear to be locked in. I needed fresh air.”

His face relaxed. “Come with me.” He ushered me out of the stall and back to the building I had begun to think of as home. The men started to move around again, unloading packages from the horses and putting Silver in his stall with Cherry. I heard her neigh in greeting. 

“You have been gone a long time,” I commented.

“Forgive me. We had to travel farther than I intended. Did you miss me?”

I flushed. “I missed having a dinner companion.”

“We will eat together tonight.”

I glanced up at him. “Is that, um, blood in your beard?” I ventured.

He grinned, flashing red stained teeth. “Not on this occasion. Berries. Villagers surrender their possessions faster the more fearsome one looks.”

“You are terrible,” I teased. “Was it only berries the day you brought me here?”

“No, that was blood.” He looked slightly shame-faced, but then smiled again. “Stay in your room for the moment. Elflyn will come for you later.”

“He is back,” I said the moment my door closed behind me. 

Afra looked up from where she sat stitching. “You look worryingly happy about it.”

“I am happy about what I heard said to him just now.” I smiled more as the words of his men echoed around my head. “—if you cannot bring yourself to touch another.” Suddenly I could not wait for dinner that evening.

The rest of the afternoon passed surprisingly quickly. By the time I had washed myself, dressed in fresh undergarments and my green gown, and had Afra comb out my wet hair until it dried, it was almost dark outside, and I knew Elflyn would appear at any moment. I paced around the room in a state of nervous excitement until finally the door opened. Magnar accompanied Elflyn on this occasion and clearly, he had not been punished for allowing me out of the room to visit Cherry. Now, he led me to Skorpa’s room, knocked and opened the door, and left me there. I stepped inside and noticing the key was in the door, I locked it behind me. 

“Editha.” Skorpa rose from the table. His face was clean of red stains, and he wore a shirt I had not seen before that looked new, hanging loose over his trousers. “How have you been?”

“Bored,” I said honestly. “I have done nothing but talk with Afra, walk around the fort, and brush Cherry. I am sure she missed Silver, too. She seemed fractious.”

“We will ride tomorrow. I have something warmer for you to wear.” He pulled out one of the chairs at the table. “Sit.”

I sat and he took a seat opposite me. As before, we shared the food and wine on the table. Skorpa did not seem able to take his eyes off me and I was certain my face was pink under his scrutiny. I struggled to eat, my appetite deserting me as the knot of nervous excitement within me grew. I longed for him to kiss me and as he had apparently not been near anyone else in his absence, I wondered if perhaps he had decided not to keep his distance from me after all. 

“I stayed away longer than I meant to,” he said suddenly. 

“I know. You said you had to go farther than you planned.”

He shook his head. “That is not the reason.” He reached across the table and took my hand. 

“Then why?” Finally, I made myself meet his eyes and hold his gaze. 

“Part of me hoped this fascination I have with you would disappear if I stayed away.”

“And did it?” I held my breath.

“No.” He smiled. “I have never met anyone like you. But I fear that if it were not for your idiot husband, you would be keen to return to your family. That you only stay here to avoid him.”

“That was the reason at first,” I admitted. “I feel as if I have been here much longer than I have. You have been so kind to me. When you were away, I was afraid that you would forget me.”

“I am sure you heard what my men said to me.” He grinned and shook his head. “It is true. I was not able to stop thinking about you. The last thing on my mind was, well, what I usually do on hunting trips.” He stood up, still holding my hand, and drew me to my feet. “Will you keep me company tonight?”

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. My heart slammed against my ribs. I placed my free hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat, as rapid as my own. He cupped my face and tilted my head back, then lowered his head to kiss me. Our lips caressed, slow and teasing, but when I expected him to deepen it, he let me go and walked to the door.

“Wait for me a moment.” 

I expected he was going to attend to a call of nature and not wanting to embarrass me by using the bucket. I had no need of it and instead cooled my flushed face with water from the bowl behind the curtain. Then I paced the room, waiting for him to come back. When he returned, he locked the door and took off his boots. I stood watching, suddenly terrified, as he went into the other room and removed his trousers. As before, he left his shirt on and slid under the animal furs. He said nothing but lay watching me with his hands behind his head, a slight smile on his face. 

I took a deep breath and reminded myself I had nothing to fear. He desired me and apparently cared for me. He would not treat me the way Aethelbert had. I walked into the other room. Not looking at him, I carefully unfastened my gown, took it off, and laid it over a chest. I had my back to him now and my skin warmed as I knew he continued to stare at me. My hands shook as I untied the laces holding the shoulders of my undergarment together. As they came loose, the cotton shift slid down my body and fell to the floor, leaving me naked. 

“By the gods,” Skorpa said under his breath.

Courage, woman, I told myself, and turned around to face him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editha's first time with Skorpa is everything she hoped it would be, and later she learns about when he left Denmark as a teenager

Chapter 9

Skorpa sat up and his gaze roamed over me, taking in every inch until I felt as if my entire body was blushing. A smile spread across his face and he pulled back the animal furs to invite me to join him. I slid into the bed, relieved to be covered again when he let the furs fall over me. He took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, before lying down beside me. We faced each other, still some distance apart, until Skorpa snaked an arm around my waist and tugged me against his body. I gasped as he pressed against me. My hands were trapped between us, my palms resting on his chest. A sprinkling of coarse hair covered his skin, and I felt his heart beating underneath. I slid my hand up to his neck under his hair, and my breasts brushed against him, making me shiver. That part of him that was hard nudged my belly and moved against me as he held me tighter. A combination of fear and excitement filled me as I thought of what was about to happen. Then he kissed me, and I ceased to think altogether.

Despite my inexperience, my response came naturally. As he thrust his tongue into my mouth, and rolled me onto my back, I slid my other arm around him and parted my legs. His lips crushed mine, and I kissed him back almost desperately, not wanting the moment to end. My fingers tangled in his hair and when he left my mouth and trailed kisses down my throat, I arched my neck and sighed with pleasure. Heat spread through my body and my skin tingled deliciously where every part of him touched me. He cupped my breast and rubbed his thumb over the nipple, which quickly firmed in response. I moaned softly and squirmed in his grasp, aching for more. 

“You are so beautiful.” Skorpa lowered his head more and replaced his hand with his mouth, teasing my breast with lips and tongue until I thought I would explode. 

“Oh Lord, please,” I heard myself say, in a shockingly wanton tone.

Skorpa chuckled and returned his lips to mine. He slid his hand down my body to my leg and pulled my knee up. I raised the other knee in the same way and curled my toes into the blanket beneath me. Then he reached between us and guided himself. As he drove into me, the sharp pain made me cry out, and I quickly bit my tongue. I had not been expecting it, although I supposed I should have. Skorpa paused, holding still. I knew he was staring at me even though I had my eyes closed. I tightened my arms around him and pressed my face into his neck. He cursed quietly and began to move again, slowly and carefully. The pain lessened and I felt only a mild discomfort as he slid in and out of me, groaning with pleasure. When he stilled again and I felt warm wetness within me, I smiled blissfully, glad that it had been with him and not Aethelbert.

Skorpa slid off me and turned me onto my side, still holding me in his arms. “Why did you not tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you were untouched. I thought your husband would have—”

“Well, he did not.”

“I hurt you.”

“Only a little.”

“I would have taken more care if I had known.” He touched my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. “Did he not want to touch you at all?”

“Well… now and then but, um.” I sighed with embarrassment. “Not in the normal way.”

Skorpa frowned, then smirked a little. “It sounds to me as if he wanted the title and all it brought him, but not a woman. Perhaps he prefers other men.”

“If so, then I am glad of that. I am happy it was with you.” I pressed closer to him and ran my fingertips down his back. They touched many rough lines of skin on the way down and I stilled my hand. “What has happened to you?”

“It was a long time ago. I was younger than you are now. Only fifteen.” 

“Tell me.” 

“I wanted to leave Denmark. My parents were dead, and my elder sister married. I slept in her barn and worked on her husband’s farm. I hated it. I had big dreams of being a warrior. So, when I heard of a group of men getting some ships together to travel here, I joined them. Of course, they did not see me as a warrior. I was a scrawny whelp and the only fighting experience I had was with another boy in the village. We liked the same girl, but she had no interest in me.” He laughed a little. “I became a ship’s slave. It lasted a year. I quickly toughened up and grew muscles, but the leader lashed us with his whip when we did not row fast enough. My back was torn open many times.”

I held on tighter to him. “How did you get away?”

“I learned everything I could from them—how to fight with a sword, a dagger, and an axe. The next time he tried to punish me for something, I killed him. I had no weapons, but I overpowered him and, well—” He broke off and I imagined he must have bitten the man. “Four of the other young men who had been on the same ship left with me. The rest, as they say, is history. Now it is I whom people fear.”  
I smiled at him. “I am not afraid of you.”

“Not even when I first captured you?”

“Well, yes, I was then, but at the same time I was so anxious to get away from Aethelbert, I wondered if you might be a better prospect. Even though you had blood on your face and had just cut off his hand.”

Skorpa laughed. “And now? You want to stay with me?”

“Have I not made it obvious?”

He kissed the end of my nose. “I cannot imagine why you would want me, but the fact that you do makes me happy.”

“You make me happy, too,” I murmured. “You have been nothing but kind and gentle with me. It does not matter to me what you have done. The way you treat me is something I have dreamed of.”

“You dreamed of being kidnapped by a Viking and carried off to his fort?” he teased.

“Would you believe me if I said yes? It was either a prince or a warrior. I did not care which, so long as they took me away from Winchester.”

“Alfred will come with his army to try to take you back,” he said more seriously. “Whether I asked for a ransom or not.”

“I know.” I pressed my face into his hair. 

“When I brought you here, I saw a way to amass great wealth. But that no longer matters. I have no intention to send a note now. Let them come if they wish.”

My heart swelled at his words. I was worth more than silver to him. “Nothing will make me go back,” I whispered.

We stopped talking then and lay in each other’s arms. I listened to him breathing until the sound lulled me to sleep. When I woke hours later to find daylight seeping in through the window, neither of us had moved. He still held me close as if I were the most precious thing in the world. He slept on, and eventually I slipped carefully from his arms and stepped behind the curtain to use the night bucket and wipe the small amount of blood from where he had broken me. It was a little sore but not as bad as I expected. I returned to the bed and snuggled close to him again. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Good morning.” His lips brushed mine. 

“Good morning.” I returned his kiss. 

He stroked my arm and my back, exploring my soft skin with his rough hand. I felt him grow excited again, but after a moment he drew away and sat up. Perhaps he was anxious not to hurt me so soon after the first time. 

“Is there anything you need?” he asked me. “Something that would improve your room, or—?”

“It is fine. But I would like to be able to bathe.”

“I will have a tub sent up. Elflyn and one of the other women will fill it whenever you need.”

“Must Afra and I remain locked in?”

“There is no reason for that now. In the beginning, I wanted to ensure your safety. But none of my men will dare touch you now. Your maid can work with Elflyn if she wishes, when you do not need her.”

“Thank you.” I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I will return to my room now, if I may. I would like to freshen up.”

“Of course. Come back for breakfast? Then you can try on the riding clothes I have for you.”

“I will not be long.” I slid out of the bed, suddenly shy, and kept my back to him as I dressed. 

He laughed softly. “Not so bold this morning, Lady.”

My face burned. “This is very new to me.”

“And me. You know of my reputation. But I have never slept the night with a woman.”

“You tease me.” I turned around, surprised.

He smiled and shrugged. “I never had the desire to before.”

I smiled back. “Then I must think of myself as special. I will return soon.” I let myself out of the room and hurried back to my own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skorpa is furious when one of his men grabs Editha. Later, he confidence grows when she is alone with him

Chapter 10

“Good morning, Afra.” I closed the door behind me and immediately felt my face burn. She looked at me and her eyes widened. 

“Did you—?”

I put my hands to my hot cheeks and bit my lip to stop the delighted laughter that suddenly bubbled up inside me. 

“Oh, Lady!” Afra gaped more in shock.

“Please, do not look so horrified. It was going to happen soon enough.” I sat down on the bed and looked up at her. “He cares for me, and I him. I know what is said about him, but he is different with me. I will not go back to Winchester now.”

“But the King will send his army.”

“I know. It will not make any difference. I want you to know that should you prefer to return, I will accept that, although of course I would rather you were with me.”

“I will always be by your side, as long as I am needed. If you wish to stay, I will stay too.”

“Very well.” I rose again as someone knocked on the door. 

Afra opened the door to reveal Magnar carrying a bathtub, and Elflyn with a bundle of clothing. Magnar placed the tub in the room, then took his leave. 

“Would you like to bathe now, Lady?” Elflyn asked. 

“That would be wonderful.”

“I will help fetch water.” Afra accompanied Elflyn out of the room.

I looked through the clothing and discovered trousers made to fit a female form, a thick coarse shirt, a heavy coat, an animal skin shoulder cape, and boots. Beaming, I spread them out on the bed ready to put on after I bathed.

Afra and Elflyn came and went with buckets of steaming water until the tub was half-filled. Then Elflyn left us and Afra tied up my hair to keep it dry while I soaked in the water. I rested my head on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes, unable to keep the smile off my face. This seemed like heaven—so different when I soaked in my tub at my father’s castle to let the hot water ease the pain of Aethelbert’s assaults. 

“You look happy,” Afra ventured quietly.

“I am.” I smiled more.

“Then I have to admit, perhaps he is good for you.”

“I think so.” Reluctantly, I pulled myself upright so Afra could wash my back. “Remember how I used to say I wished I would be carried off by a prince or a warrior in one of those romantic stories you used to tell me?”

Afra giggled. “I am sure you dreamed more of a prince. But you were carried off by the scariest man anyone has ever heard of.”

“He is not scary to me.” I stood up and took the cloth from her to wash my lower regions. Then I climbed out of the tub and dried myself on a blanket, before putting on the clothing to go riding. The outfit was warm and comfortable, and much less restrictive than a long gown. Afra braided my hair and secured it with a leather thong. When I was ready, I went to the door. “You should make use of the water while it is still hot,” I told Afra. “It is barely used.”

“I will, Lady.”

I sighed. I doubted she would ever call me by my name again. I left the room and went to Skorpa’s door. There was silence within. I knocked and waited. He did not answer and when I cautiously tried the door, I found it locked. I glanced down into the large room below but could not see him there amongst the crowd of men eating and drinking. Reluctantly, I began to walk down the stairs. Immediately, a couple of the men spotted me and drew the attention of the others. All of their eyes followed me, and a few of them muttered things that I could not make out. I kept my head down as I made my way around the edge of the room, but even this path brought me close to one of the tables. 

Suddenly, an arm reached out, blocking my path, and I was snatched from my feet into the lap of a stocky Dane with blond hair and a beard tied in two little tails with thongs. “About time I had a lady on my cock,” he said and laughed. Several others laughed raucously, but many others glanced around anxiously. 

“Let me go, you animal!” I cried, struggling, but his arms around my waist prevented me. I delivered a slap to his face, so hard that it made my palm sting.

“Bork, let her go, you fool!” Magnar hissed from the next table. 

The outer door crashed open to admit Skorpa, and all eyes turned on him. “What did I say about touching my property?!” he bellowed.

Immediately, Bork let go of me. I jumped to my feet and backed up against the wall.

“I was only fooling, Lord,” Bork said, reddening.

Skorpa strode towards him, his face so angry that he looked more terrifying than when he had his eyes painted black and blood around his mouth. I watched, wide-eyed, as he grabbed Bork by the throat and hauled him to his feet. “What did I say?” Skorpa hissed in his face. 

“N-not to touch her or t-t-to insult her,” Bork stammered.

“And yet you dare to treat her like a whore.” Skorpa slammed Bork back into his seat. “Be thankful I am in a good mood today, or your head would be rolling across this floor.” He took a step back and stared at all of the men. “The next one of you to disrespect the Lady, or her maid, will not live to see the next day. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Lord,” many of them responded quietly. 

“Y-y-yes, Lord,” Bork said, his face scarlet and eyes bulging. 

“Come, Editha.” Skorpa’s voice softened as he spoke to me and took my hand. I walked quickly with him out of the building. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. He only grabbed me and then you appeared.”

“I apologise for my men. Many of them are pigs. I intended to be back before now, but I thought you may take longer getting ready.”

“I hurried,” I said with a smile. “I was excited to try on these clothes and go riding.”

Skorpa smiled. “They suit you very well. The horses are ready for us—I checked on them myself.”

Silver and Cherry stood side by side, tethered to a post outside the stalls. Before Skorpa could assist me, I went to Cherry, stuck my foot in the stirrup, and pulled myself up onto her back. “I have always wanted to wear trousers for riding,” I said with a smile. “It is so much easier.”

“I suppose your father and husband would not have allowed that.” 

“Definitely not.”

Skorpa grinned, and quickly mounted Silver. “Where would you like to go?”

“Could we ride by the camp where you found me? Perhaps I can find some more things for Afra.”

“Of course. This way.” Outside the gates, he turned Silver in the opposite direction to that we had ridden previously. “It is not far if we gallop.”

“Race you.” I dug my heels into Cherry’s sides and she eagerly sprang forward. 

We rode side by side, putting the horses through their paces until the camp came into view. Many of the tents had collapsed into sodden piles, but a few, including the one I had used, remained standing. I guided Cherry towards it and dismounted. Inside, I found a few items of clothing that had not been collected by Skorpa and gathered them up. They were damp, but otherwise fine. Skorpa wrapped them into a bundle and secured them to Silver’s back. 

“Are you warm enough?” he asked me.

“Yes, thank you. This clothing is much thicker than my usual attire.”

He drew me closer and slid his arms around me, then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “You tease me with this hair arrangement. I want to pull it free and run my fingers through it.”

I shivered. “It is more practical for riding.” Blushing a little, I added, “You can run your fingers through it later.”

He brought our lips together in a searing kiss. I clung to him as his tongue invaded my mouth, and his arms crushed me against his body. It was not long before I felt his excitement and rather than pull away in discomfort, I pressed myself harder against him. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against my ear. “What you do to me,” he groaned. “I do not know how I will ever get enough.”

I lost track of time as we stood holding each other, exchanging little kisses, but not talking. Eventually, when I looked away from him for a second, I spotted the horses some distance away, reins trailing as they nibbled at the grass. “Cherry and Silver have abandoned us.”

Skorpa released me reluctantly and looked up at the sky. “We had better go back. It will rain soon.”

We captured the horses and mounted again. Dark clouds were rolling in, and we headed back to the fort at a gallop. The rain came before we were halfway there, and we were quickly soaked through. We kept up the pace and once we reached the stalls, Magnar came to take the horses from us. Skorpa grabbed my hand and hurried me inside and up to his room. “Let us get out of these wet things.” He began unfastening my coat. 

It did not seem strange or uncomfortable as we removed each other’s clothing, laughing a little as we fumbled with buttons and buckles, dropping each wet item onto the floor. Suddenly, we were both naked, standing in the middle of the room in broad daylight. Skorpa rested his hands on my waist and let his gaze travel down my body. I refused to allow myself to be embarrassed and instead, looked at him in return. When we had been together the last night, it had been mostly dark and although I had touched his chest and his back, I had not seen him. 

He stood several inches taller than me, and I was not a short woman. He was not particularly stocky but lean with taut skin and tight muscles. The sprinkling of hair on his chest was mostly grey like that in his beard. It tapered to a narrow line that led down over his flat belly to a thicker light-brown patch of hair surrounding his half erect organ. I gasped as I remembered that had been inside me less than one day ago and would be again.

“You are setting me on fire with your eyes, woman,” he growled suddenly. Before I could respond, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his bed.


End file.
